Heavenly Delight's
by sabriel111082
Summary: Sam found something unexpected on valintines day
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sam had just started at Stanford university. He was wandering around the city to get familiar with the place. He started getting hungry, so started looking for somewhere to eat. After half an hour he came across a bright pink bakery called "Heavenly Delights".

It was Valentine's day he hated being alone, there was a girl in one of his classes Jessica Moore but he can't see it going anything further than friends. He was staring through the window looking at all the delicious cakes trying to decide what to have. When he looked up he was stunned, behind the punter stood a shot blonde haired god, with the most beautiful golden eyes he'd ever seen.

Sam was breathless, and sweaty. He'd never had this reaction to a guy before. Now he was pacing back and forward looking at his phone. "Maybe I should phone dean" he thought. Nah he would just laugh and make a joke. He noticed it was now five to five and the store would be closing soon so he decided to head home.

Just as he turned the corner he bumped into someone coming out the store. He apologised then looked down to see those stunning gold eyes staring up at him. " Oh not at all gigantor it was all my fault" the guy said " I saw you looking in the window as I was closing up thought you might like this" handing Sam a gorgeous chocolate cupcake with red rose in frosting on top in cute pink box.

Sam staggers back and said " oh thanks how much do I owe you?"  
"Oh not a thing sweet cheeks it's Valentine's day after all and everyone should be given a rose" " by the way the name's Gabriel and I hope I'm not too forward but my numbers in the box" with that Gabriel walked back into the shop and locked the door.

Sam was stunned he stood there for about 5 minutes till it started raining and he realised were he was. He headed back to his dorm and luckily his roommate Garth wasn't back yet he couldn't be bothered with all his questions to why Sam can't stop smiling. Why could he stop smiling.

That night he went to sleep after eating the most delicious cupcake he's ever had. All he could dream about was those eyes staring up at him while Gabriel devoured his hard cock. Taking it all the way down. Sam woke up with a wet boxers. "Oh my lord I'm a fucking teenager again


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke again later that morning with far too many questions in his head. He got up and noticed Garth hadn't come back last night not like him he thought. Once Sam had showered changed and had his breakfast he decided to go talk to the only person who maybe able to answer those questions without judging him.

Pulling out his phone he noticed a voicemail. "Hey Sam it's Garth sorry had to return home quick,my mum's taken ill. I've emailed my teachers but could u pick up any work and take notes for me. Thank dude.". Sam sighed and text Garth back to let him know it was cool and to wish his mum a speedy recovery. He then looked through his contacts looking for the number.

 **To: The Queen** : hey char are you free today really need to talk kind of an emergency.

Few minutes later he got his reply.

 **From: The Queen** : hey Sammy, yeah as usual I'm always free for you. Fire over when ready.

Sam smiled then finished his breakfast. Luckily Charlie's dorm room was only five minutes away. He just walked in didn't need to knock. Charlie was as usual sitting at her computer shouting demands to her minions. He was about to clear his throat to let Charlie know he was there when a voice from the corner said " hi Sam, long time no see" Sam laughed "hey dot how you doing,".

Charlie shouted into her mike "ABORT ABORT" but was too late her troops were dying "Damit" with that she threw her headset down swing round in the chair and threw herself at Sam. Who luckily caught her. She wrapped her legs around him squeezing him so hard. Dot sat on the bed laughing her head off.

"Ok Winchester out with it" Charlie said as she claimed off him and sat beside her girlfriend. Sam sighed he didn't know where to start. Looking at Charlie he thought best come out with it. " I like someone but it's complicated" he let out a breath. Charlie was stunned, the she asked " ok but it's not like you to get this worked up over a girl is she married or something?".

Sam wished it was that simple but alas he had to tell her the truth. " It's not a girl it's a …….. it's a guy" he hid face in his hands waiting on the screams of laughter, but they never came. Charlie got of her bed crossed the room to where Sam sat at her computer Tavel hugged him then got in her knees. Sam looked at his red headed friend in awe. "Sammy, it's about goddamned time,so ok who is he?, Is he gay?, where did you meet?"

Sam laughed then told them all about Gabe, how he had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen and how he baked the most delicious cakes he'd ever tasted. Charlie was smiling so big it made same blush. Her plan was simple he should be friends find out more about this Gabe person see if he likes Sam as much he does him.

So the next day Sam decides to go visit the bakery. When he walked in the smell of fresh bread hit his nostrils. Sam moaned at the delicious smell. Just then he heard the sweetest laugh " hey moose, I didn't think I'd see you again especially after I have you my number but didn't hear back " Sam blushed " yeah sorry the number was smudged by the cupcake" he fidgeted nervously.

Gabe handed him a sheet of paper with his number on "so was that all you came in for today ,and oh I didn't catch your name" Sam took the paper and replied " sorry it's Sam and I actually came in for more of your delicious cupcakes, did you make them yourself?". "I bake them all from scratch, sometimes I have help from my brother during the holidays but mainly little old Moi" "so how many and what flavour" Gabe asked which made Sam blush. My god those dimples are distracting Gabe thought.

After Sam chose and paid for the treats they said goodbyes Sam headed for home. When he got back he remembered Garth was still away so he headed for Charlie's and decided to share his treats with her. He walked in with smile so big Charlie had to wave her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Earth to Sam, OI WINCHESTER" Sam shook his head " oh sorry char was miles away". She was about to ask a million questions when he shoved a cake in her mouth install she moaned. " Oh my god you like Gabriel Novak how did I not realise" she giggled.

"Wait how did you know" Sam asked worryingly. " I'd recognise these cakes anywhere, oh don't look so worried Gabe's a sweetheart" " but also a trickster, good job he didn't know these were coming to me or he would have hidden a sour sweet in it or something". Sam laughed and relaxed a bit as Charlie told him what she knew especially the part that he was pansexual but lately he's only been with one guy but they separated not too long ago. Sam went home to process this new information. He decided to text gave.

 **To: Gabe** : hey Gabe it's Sam. Hope it's ok to fall you gabe. Thought I'd send a text so now you have my number. Also those cakes were amazing. My friend Charlie says she knows you and I've to say hey from her and dot.

Not even a minute later

 **From: Gabe** : hey samalam it's cool only my good friends call me Gabe. Glad u like the cupcakes and tell little miss Bradbury it's good job I love her lol

Sam smiled I wonder what Charlie had done he thought might need to ask her next time I see her. Sam laid down to sleep but he dreamt he could see Gabe's eyes staring at him as he licked a lollipop. Sam woke up wet again.


End file.
